Dr. Flug Slys
|species = Human (presumably) |gender = Male |height = 1.77 meter (≈5.8 feet) |relationships = Black Hat (boss) 5.0.5. (son, creator of) Demencia (enemy, possible creator of) Cam-bot (creator of) |voiced_by = Todd Asayer (English) José Macías (Spanish) Jose Schettino (2012 shorts) |debut = "Villainous Festivities" (webisode) "The Perception of Evil" (series) |final = "The Dreadful Dawn" }} Doctor Flug Slys is one of the main characters of ''Villainous''. He creates all the gadgets and machines that Black Hat attempts to sell. Personality Dr. Flug is easily manipulated by Black Hat. He appears to be a cowardly man, but isn't truly a wimp. He is very intelligent and inventive. He has a liking to 5.0.5., and considers himself the bear's parent, as evidenced by 5.0.5's multiple illustrations in which Dr. Flug is referred to as "Dad". In contrast, he has a disliking towards Demencia, as seen by their frequent bickering. Like the others, Dr. Flug appears to have some villainous features of his own. He seems to have no problem with torturing or threatening others (including children), as shown in the Orientation Videos for Villains series. Dr. Flug also appears to have somewhat of an ego when it comes to his intellect, and refers to himself as an evil genius. Appearance Flug is somewhat tall and quite lanky, with legs that are unusually long compared to his body. He wears a brown paper bag over his head, and a pair of strap-on goggles. He has a standard white lab coat and yellow gloves. He wears a royal blue shirt bearing a clip-art style drawing of a plane crash, light blue jeans, and red chucks. Abilities *'Craftsmanship': Dr. Flug is the creator of most, if not all, of the gadgets Black Hat attempts to sell. **'High Intellect': This, of course, would require a high level of intellect on Dr. Flug's part, given the complexity and sheer technological innovation of some of the gadgets. Episode appearances Webisodes *"Villainous Festivities" *"The Evil Flu" Series Phase One *"The Perception of Evil" *"Bigger, Badder" *"Horribly Heavy" *"Bad Security" *"Sculpting Evil" *"The Note of Destruction" ''Orientation Videos for Villains *"The Lost Cases of Ooo" (cameo) *"The Lost Cases of Rhyboflavin" *"The Lost Cases of Boxmore" (pictured) *"The Lost Cases of Townsville" *"The Lost Cases of Elmore" *"Guide for an Evil Conquest" *"The Lost Cases of the Future" *"The Lost Cases of Beach City" *"The Lost Cases of the Park" *"The Lost Cases of the Tree House" *"Q&A Black Hat Organization replies" Phase Two *"Horrible Holidays" *"The Foul Flower" *"Demencia wuz here" *"Black Hat Organization: 2018 Anniversary" *"Trap-ical Resort" *"Black Hat Challenge I" Season 1 *"The Dreadful Dawn" Trivia *''Flugslys translates to "flight light" in Icelandic, a slang term that means "plane crash"Google Translate. "Flug" also translates to "flight" in German.Google Translate **This is likely related to Dr. Flug's t-shirt, and the airplane stuck in Black Hat's manor. *He has both a driver's license and a pilot's license. *He loves pancakes. **Along with this, Flug also enjoys pasta, waffles, and salad. *Dr. Flug used to play the flute in elementary school. * Dr. Flug learned Chinese in kindergarten. *Dr. Flug is around 24-25 years old.nightfurmoon. THE LAST ONE OF THE YEAR!. Archived from the original on December 14, 2017. Retrieved on January 6, 2018. *He graduated from the Devil's University of Crime (roughly translated from Universidad de la Diablo, meaning "University of the Devil") with a degree in Mad Science. **It is unknown whether or not this degree is a doctorate, master, or bachelor. As such, it is debated whether or not his title as a Doctor is official. *He bears a loose resemblance to Bucky McBadbat, a character from the animated television series The Fairly OddParents. *In "The Lost Cases of Elmore", it revealed that Flug collected real life planes by shrinking them down and storing them like snow globes. He doesn’t let the people out of the planes though. **The episode also shown that he knew personally Watterson Gumball's mother, Watterson Nicole. They seem to have had a bad relationship. **It is revealed that he invented the remote Rob used in The Disaster and The Rerun and the guy who sold Rob the remote stole it from him. * "The Dreadful Dawn" reveals that Flug sleeps on his plane that crashed in Black Hat's manor. * In the June 28, 2019 AI Animations Livestream, Alan revealed that Flug as a child used to play video games, though no longer has the time to do so as an adult. de:Dr. Flug Slys es:Flug Slys ru:Доктор Флюг pl:Dr. Flug Slys ja:Dr. Flug Slys Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters